Cale Henituse
Kim Rok Soo's (김록수) soul was moved into the body of Cale Henituse : a minor villain from the book ''The Birth of a Hero. ''Before he was reincarnated he had read the first 5 volumes, but doesnt know what happens after volume 5. Personality Cale‘s original personality was that of a spoiled brat, but a spoiled brat who still respected others. Cale never forced himself upon women and defended women as well, although he did originally love to drink beer every night til dawn. The new Cale is just as lazy as the old Cale, and wishes to live his life as the “Trash” of the Count in comfort. He has others do many things for him, so that he does not have to get involved with the storyline, but somehow, he always gets involved one way or another. He is still a very kind and generous person and respects those who deserve his respect. Even though he may seem to be cold and self-centered, he really does care for his friends and allies and tries to keep them safe. He says he wishes to live a safe life with his friends. In conflicts, he always seeks to keep casualties to a minimum. Appearance Red hair and a pretty fit body. It wouldn’t be wrong to say he had a body that would make any style look good.Chapter 2 Cale tends to dress in simple, yet elegant cloths of aristocracy society. Previously as Kim Rok Soo, he was a fit muscular South Korean male ability user at the height of 182 cm. He is twenty years oldChapter 165 Ancient Powers Cales body is not strong enough to hold multiple Ancient powers. Vitality of the Heart is what keeps him safe for now. With the absorption of the water Ancient Power, Cale has to have one Ancient power of all five attributes in him while sufficiently enlarging his plate, but his plate is made of glass, so it can be easily destroyed. * The Sound of the Wind (Wind) Chapter 124 * The Indestructible Shield (Wood) * Vitality of the Heart (Human-Restoration) * Fire of Destruction (Fire) * Sky Eating Water (Water) * Super Rock (earth) ** (Previously) Absorbing Necklace containing Fire Suppressing Water (Dominating Water) ** * Dominating Aura- from a Dragon Skeleton in a swamp. * Dragon Blood Eater "White Crown" ** Fire Suppressing Water has a limit to how much it can be used. It is not in Cale's body. It has been completely used up during the trial for the Ancient Power of water. Items Golden Turtle Ship Absorbing Necklace Spacial Storage Bag White Crown Highest Grade Mana Stones Communicator Followers # Ron # Beacrox # Raon Miru # Choi Han # Vice Captain Hilsman # On # Hong # Lock # Rosalyn # Mary # ??(Mercenary King of the East Continent) Quotes "What a scary Dragon."Chapter 150 "It really is nice when other people do things for you."Chapter 196 ‘Does this bastard want to take over the world or does he just find joy in causing trouble?’- EruhabenChapter 274: A Beautiful Night (3) Trivia Cale's specialty was blankly staring into nothing for hours without thinking about anything. Gallery 3.jpg Cale.jpg Cale (2).jpg Cale (3).jpg Category:Henituse family Category:Human Category:Male Category:Roan kingdom